


It started with Submission

by blagamuffin



Category: WWE RPF
Genre: Dean is a Brat, Friends to Lovers, M/M, bit of pining, im sorry roman, seth is having gay panic, when i do put roman in this thing he's gonna be so annoyed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blagamuffin/pseuds/blagamuffin
Summary: Dean submits and Seth might like it a little too much...





	1. Gym

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this jabouki young white joke on how to stop someone from bullying you
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

It started with submission. Actually, like many of Seth’s problems it started with Dean being an absolute brat, and the fact that he always seemed to be able to get under his skin so goddamn easily. It was just from a passing comment. Nothing really to be meant by.

He and Dean actually found some time to get into a gym at the same time for once, and luckily or unluckily enough, depending on who you were talking to, this gym had a ring. Though it was mainly used for boxing the guys who ran the place recognized them and told them they had free reign to wrestle as they pleased, so as long as they didn’t damage the thing.

As they lifted weights in the practically empty gym, they started to chat as they did. Nothing really major, just catching up their day to day. At some point in the countless reps and bench presses they’re friendly chatter turned to the usual playful competitiveness between them.

“Think it’s pretty easy to figure out-” Dean spoke confidently. “I mean we bring differences-” he pointed to Seth “You’re all speed”, and pointed to himself with a cheeky “I’m stamina.”

Seth scoffed. “If I remembered correctly I beat you in a 45 minute match.”

“Yeah, barely.” Dean snarked. “Plus at the end of it you practically dead weight… I would have been fine if I actually got you on the mat.” He added with.

“Oh you wanna bet?” Seth dared as he motioned to the ring on the other side of the gym.

With a bright row of pearly white teeth, a condescending smile was all the answer Seth needed.

The two men climbed into the ring and decided whoever tapped out first would lose, and be in charge of the driving from here to the next state they were headed to. They shook in agreement and began.

Something really fun about fighting Dean was the fact that Seth always felt this electric energy between them. They were so different as individuals, but in the ring they always seemed to be in the same wavelength. What was also very frustrating about fighting Seth was he assumed by the way he fought him he seemed to feel the same way. Dean could just tell how he moved. He always seemed to just know when he’d turn left, when he swerved right. He knew when to hit him hard, but he also knew how to catch him safely. For a wrestler like Seth this was the dream, but also a nightmare. Dean knew exactly how to handle him. It took quite a bit to get other man in a position you needed him to be to actually submit.

On this rare occasion, Seth actually caught Dean by surprise with a submission lock. A move Dean would have been more attuned with, which what made Seth come up with it. He did have to admit, the close to the ground and grappling sort of fighting really was more up Dean’s alley, but Seth had a deep desire to prove the other man wrong.

Both men were on their hands and knees, well at least Dean was. Seth’s body framed over Dean’s. Everything from the thighs up meeting with the Armenian’s front on top of Dean’s back. The only way they were different was with Seth holding Dean’s right arm in a V behind his back, at the same time he had his left arm wrapped around the other man’s throat. The only thing keeping them somewhat upright was Dean’s left forearm which then suddenly buckled underneath them.

With his left hand now free, Dean managed to grab a hold of the brunette’s forearm that was currently digging against his windpipe. It wasn’t enough to really choke the man, but enough for it to be uncomfortable.

Seth knew he had the power at that moment. But the way Dean struggled beneath him and the way his knee was starting to ache from the pressure to keep them both down that was slowly getting to him.

“Ready to tap?” Seth had grunted against the blond’s ear.

“No.” Dean smiled, Seth was pretty fucking sure if he weren’t getting choked right now he’d be laughing at him. “I can get out of this… easy.” He spoke the last word with the barest of air.

“Oh really?” Seth found the other man’s cockiness frustrating, but he wouldn’t be Dean if he didn’t. “Go ahead and try.” He dared.

Dean did.

It felt like it happened all at once. Dean dipped his shoulders lower, his chest practically flat on the mat. He arched his back like a cat, then he pushed his ass back against Seth’s front. Finally, he used his free hand to pry the some space between the other man’s tan forearm from his vulnerable neck. It was the tiniest bit of space, but it gave Dean enough leverage to turn his head to somewhat face and nuzzle against his dark scruffy beard. Then Dean moaned.

_“Uhh Daddy…”_

With that one word it was like a live wire was connected to Seth’s spine. He couldn’t let go of the other man fast enough. That sudden scramble, for less than a second, was all Dean needed. He had twisted his body in a way that flipped both men from their original position. Instead though, Dean aimed for Seth’s lower body and somehow managed a knee lock.

Just as Seth suspected, his knee already pretty banged up from before just couldn’t handle the move as long as the other man could. Reluctantly he found the energy to loudly tap against the mat signaling the other man to let go fairly quickly.

They laid there in the middle of the ring, both breathless and tired. Their bodies feeling that familiar ache of a good match. Even in ridiculous gym fights, both still found it within them to be as intense as they were. Dean lied there with a grin on his face. The portrait of tired victory.

Seth on the other hand, though was disappointed at his defeat, was far more preoccupied by what had happened in the last couple of seconds. Seth knew logically it was impossible that what had occurred lasted only a couple of seconds, but if it didn’t it almost felt like it lasted for hours in repeated slow motion. Seth couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

One second he had his best friend in a chokehold, just waiting for him to submit. The next second, his so called best friend practically ground his ass against his dick and  called him daddy. It was probably one of the most shocking things that had every happened to him.

But what was most shocking was.

He seemed to like it. At least dick seemed to like it, going by the hard on he seemed to have in his tights in that very moment.

“Fuck…” he said under his breath.

“Don’t sweat it man.” Dean reassured him.

Seth’s turned to face the other man, his neck giving a sharp bit of a crack from the sudden movement. Thankfully his fear that the other man was talking about his current situation right now, he could see Dean was still flat on his back and looking up at the ceiling.

Seth was sorely tempted to cover himself up, but he knew he’d risk the possibility of directing attention to the very situation he was trying to hide.

Again, thankfully, Dean had slowly made a move to get up. His face turned away from Seth and as he turned to outright just leave the ring.

“Headed for the showers,” Dean said without turning to face him, nor did he stop from climbing out the ring.

The brunette sighed a breath of relief, as he forced his arms to stay glued to the mat, and keep his heart from beating out of his chest. He was just so fucking glad Dean didn’t seem to notice anything.

“You coming?” he asked, playful teasing practically dripping from his question.

Seth felt himself twitch. Whatever relief he thought he had found, vanished into thin air. Replaced by the cold tingly feeling of his sweat drying against his skin. A heavy emptiness on his lap. He swore he could even feel the ghost of the heat from Dean’s mouth against his face as he whispered that word to him.

What the fuck was Seth gonna do?

 


	2. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happens exactly right after chapter 1

Seth is not gonna do anything. There’s nothing to do, because there is nothing to do about. This was absolutely nothing. Nadda. None. Nothing has changed.

Seth is his same red-blooded straight male self. What happened was just a fluke. A stupid and misguided fluke engineered by Dean Ambrose himself.

But did he? Did he really? Seth would like to think that he knew the other man pretty well by now. He’s always been pretty creative at getting exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. What he had done was on purpose. That’s as clear as day. But was it just for the win on some stupid bet in a gym in the middle of nowhere? Was it just so he didn’t have to do any driving for the next 20 hours? Was it just to prove a fucking point? Or was it-? No. It can’t be like he meant it. Even if he did mean anything by it, it wouldn’t matter.

He finally pushed himself off the mat. He fidgeted about as if his confusion was something he could physically shake off of him. It was the first time in a long time he’s felt uncomfortable in a ring, feeling like someone could be watching him. He made a move to check the gym before leaving for the shower. For some reason he felt like he was about to get caught for doing something he was not supposed to, which was ridiculous because nothing was happening, and nothing was going to happen, and yet Seth was stalling. What for? He shook himself one more time. Before he finally made his way out of the ring and headed for the locker room.

Seth liked women. Women with long dark hair, and pretty eyes, and pouty lips. That’s it. That’s all he’s ever wanted. He loved women. He’s only dated women. He’s only ever wanted to date women. Women with curves, soft tits, and shapely asses. That’s exactly what he wanted.

That was his last thought as he stepped into the shower and the only other man there was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his narrow hips.

“Took you long enough,” Dean spoke as he approached the other man. “Didn’t think I hit you in the head that hard.” He teased

The younger man was frozen on the spot, his body not fully knowing exactly what to do in this situation. Does he fight? Fly? Or fu-

Just as Seth thought the other man was coming towards him, he had moved barely to the right and turned to where Seth assumed were the showers. But not before the Armenian felt a firm smack on his ass.

“See you in there, champ.” He mocked before leaving.

What the fuck is happening to him? Seth felt hot all over. Considering the shower only had two people in it, he hardly thought it had anything to do with the actual environment. He walked towards his own locker and fumbled with his keys, losing whatever coordination he thought he still had.

Struggling with the damn lock for what felt like 5 minutes, Seth pathetically banged his head against it and did his best to calm himself down. He was sorely tempted to leave and go back to their hotel room all on his own, when he realized Dean held the keycard in his bag. He'd be locked out without Dean.

This was just a shower. That’s it. Just do what you always do. Go in there. Get clean. Then get out. No need for anything else.

When he finally did get his locker unlocked, he made quick work on his own clothes and wrapped his own towel around himself and made his way to the shower. Plan was to use one of the stalls as furthest away as possible from the other man. He realized that plan of avoiding the other man was futile when the sound of the shower that he assumed Dean was using was that in the very first stall.

Who the hell uses the first stall when every other stall was available? What kind of gym has showers with no doors or curtain. What was this junior high? None of this made any real sense.

He’s been to gyms like these before. He’s been to showers like these before. He’s been in showers with a naked Dean Ambrose before. It’s was not a big deal. It’s no big deal. It really isn’t. It’s just Dean.

He turned the corner and the first thing his eyes focused on through the steam was Dean’s naked body. His back was turned. He had his head directly under the spray, his usual brown curls now dark. Dean had a fantastic body. He didn't have the typical wrestler's body. He was strong and lean and soft all at the same time. His strong broad shoulders rolling outwards slowly. Freckles and scars spread over his defined back like a constellation. All that broadness, tapering into his nipped waist, always smaller then anyone would expect. Then it curved down to a shapely ass, just begging for a grab.

“It’ll cost you 10 bucks.” His gruff voice said out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Seth finally looks up and realized the other man had turned his head towards him with a grin on his face. “What?”

He only chuckled and proceeded to soap himself “If you’re gonna stare at me the whole time, you might as well pay me for it.” He laughed, and then made a move to turn his body towards Seth.

Seth was already stomping his way to the other end of the shower stalls before he could even see a glimpse. He was breathing angrily from being caught staring. It was his fault anyway for staring. Seth couldn’t help the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him he was way more pissed off at himself for staring than actually being caught.

Why the fuck was he staring anyway? He asked himself. It’s just Dean. It’s just Dean naked. It’s just Dean naked and wet. What’s there to stare at?

He took off his towel and got into his own shower stall. He started to wash the sweat and the grime of his workout. He scrubbed his scalp a little harder than he really should. It’s a bad habit he’s developed since a child. He always seems to go a little to aggressive with normal everyday movements, but even more so when he’s frustrated. Which confused Seth, as he is not frustrated. He’s not. There’s absolutely no reason for him to be frustrated. None. And his dick just happened to be half hard for the exact same reason.

__

“Hmmmmm” 

__

The brunette suddenly stopped. His fingers in mid scrub. The suds just on the verge of reaching his eyes, almost stinging them. But he couldn’t help it. He had heard something.

“Ugh…” a deep guttural moan had bounced against he tiled walls of the gym showers.

Seth’s mind again whirling with confusion; _He isn’t. Is he? He wouldn’t, but he really would._

Seth being absolutely sure there was no one else in the gym in that early in the morning and even if he had thought there were other people. No one would be blatant enough to-

“Fuuuck!” an even louder moan echoed.

“Are you jacking off over there Ambrose?” Seth asked, wanting to sound more menacingly but realized his voice sort of wavered with worry. He hoped Dean didn’t notice.

“Hehe… You ain’t just a pretty face Seth.” he teased. “You got me.”

“For fucksake Dean!” Seth exclaimed as he then turned the shower on to rinse the shampoo out of his hair.

Stopping midway when he realized he didn’t really know what to do after that. He can’t stop showering now, he’s barely done. He can’t stop Ambrose now, coz he doubt he was done. If he tried then he’d risk seeing him-

“We’re in the fucking hotel gym Dean.” he yelled out.

“Thanks for pointing out the obvious.” He replied, followed by the unmistakable sound of slicked skin. “Besides, no one else is here.”

“Anyone could walk in.” Seth pointed out.

“Then someone else will owe me 10 bucks then.” He joked.

Seth was just about to reprimand him again when he heard Dean’s raspy voice moan deeper. He’d always envied Dean’s voice. He didn’t envy how a couple of packs of cigarettes a day had resulted in that, but Seth couldn’t deny Dean’s voice reminded Seth of the bass line would blast out of speakers in a rock concert. A sound that made Seth’s own insides rumble with excitement. He’d always loved how that music seemed to pour under his skin like liquid electricity. It took a naked Seth a night with a jacking-ff Dean Ambrose in a secluded gym shower to make him make the comparison.

“Fuck.. harder…” Dean moaned.

Like a fucking order from the heavens, Seth’s dick twitched on command. He was so fucking tempted to groan in frustration, but he had bit his lip not wanting to give the other man the wrong idea. But knowing Dean, he was sure he already was thinking he’s doing the same.

 _So why not?_ The question flashed in Seth’s head, which he quickly shook off reminding himself of the list of reasons exactly why that was a bad idea; public showers, hotel gym, gym of the same hotel he was staying at with 30 or so other in-ring performers who occasionally have the same insomniac workout schedule as he and Dean.

A loud smack boomed through the shower walls. Seth didn’t need a clear head to realize what exactly that sound was. It was the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh. Seth was suddenly flooded by the thought of a hand spanking Dean’s shapely ass. A tan and manly hand just like his hitting that soft flesh hard enough to make it pretty and pink. A hand print exactly the same shape as Seth’s hand, showing him and the world who that ass belonged to.

All of the sudden, Seth couldn’t get his hand wrapped around his own cock fast enough. Just the thought of doing that to Dean made him so hard he just needed to touch himself. Strong and confident strokes milking himself. The thought of his hands on Dean morphed into the thought of Dean’s hands on him. The thought of Dean’s hand on his own cock. Then the thought of Dean’s big and calloused hand wrapped around Seth’s own cock. His mind clouded with the primal need to cum, other’s be damned if they walked in on them jacking off. Together.

The sudden halt of the sound of showers that were not his made Seth freeze. His hand still wrapped around his still incredibly hard cock. The shower making it almost unbearable. He braced himself for what was to come next. Was he gonna come over to Seth? Was he gonna do something just as brash as what he did in the ring? Should Seth expect him to? Did Seth want him to?

“I'm done. Meet you outside princess.” Dean said as the sound of wet footsteps leaving the showers.

Leaving Seth. Leaving Seth alone. Leaving Seth alone with a his own throbbing cock in his hand.

Dean had already made him tap.

Dean had already made him hard.

Dean had made him so frustratingly hard

Dean made Seth want him to do something about it.

Then Dean just fucking left.

Seth was so fucking screwed.


	3. Car

After an incredibly cold shower to shock his senses back up and his dick back down. Seth made his way disgruntledly out to the locker room where he noticed he was all alone. He was actually relieved. He made quick work with getting dress, not caring if his hair was still a wet mess that dripped down the back of his shirt making it stick to him annoyingly. He put on his shoes and packed away his shit and made his way out the locker room.

Only to be greeted by a cocky smile and a happy tune. Dean really did wait for him.

Seth chose to ignore the other man instead made long irritated steps all the way up to their hotel room. Seth didn’t even turn to make sure Dean was following him. He just knew he was.

They finally made their way up to their room. Just as quickly as Seth packed his things away in his gym bag, he did so as he packed the rest of his things. He had finished in less than 15 minutes, but when he turned to Dean’s side of the room it was clear the other man was taking his sweet time with his own things. Seth thought Dean must be enjoying watching him all prissy and irritated the way he was right now.

“I’m gonna go wake up Roman.” He announced and left before getting a reply.

The other member of Shield was thankfully in another room across from them. Seth had to admit being the golden child definitely had it’s perks. He usually wouldn’t think of something so petty, but in his current state of mind he was just about ready to blame anyone and anything for his foul mood, because he’d be damn to admit it had anything to do with being left in a gym shower while holding his dick in his hand.

“Woah, mornin…” Roman mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Still pretty early.” He pointed out.

“Yeah well, you’re not the one who has the drive for the next 10 hours.” Seth complained. “So come on.” He added before he made his way back to his own room.

“Thought it was Dean’s turn?” Roman asked confusedly.

“Well it’s not,” Seth countered . “So move it.”

He re-entered his hotel room half expecting Dean being the little shit that he was to still be fixing his things. He was just about ready to berate the other man when he was forced to bite his tongue. He was irritatingly surprised to see the other man just sitting back casually on his bed with his bags neatly ready by the side. There was that all knowing grin smiling back to him again.

Seth roughly got his things together and said “I’m headed downstairs for breakfast. Whether you guys are ready or not we’re leaving at 6.” Then made his way out and downstairs, practically shoving Roman off his path.

“What’s his problem?” Roman asked the other Shield member.

Dean to his credit just gave the other man a shrug before offering to help him with his own packing.

Downstairs Seth had gone and ordered himself a cup of coffee. He really should have ordered something else to go with it, something more filling. But the irritation from earlier just seemed to bleed through him and made him lose any sort of appetite for food. Though it was his first cup of coffee that day, Seth found himself nervously bouncing his leg. So much pent up energy from before not having a proper outlet. He hated it.

He loved going to the gym. He loved the workout. He loved the ache on his muscles. Something about it just made him feel alive. That’s what he had felt like in that ring with Dean. That adrenalin pumping through him just ready to burst. But the second Dean had done what he had done, Seth was over. Whatever release he had been hoping for was gone, and in it’s place was just deep suppressed frustration. All Seth could think about was Dean being the cause of it, and not knowing how to exactly fix it.

Finally, the two other men got down from their hotel room. Their bags all somewhat neatly packed. Roman still yawning slowly looking like he was sleep walking. By contrast, Dean was smiling smugly fresh as a fucking daisy. Seth hated it.

“Let’s go.” Seth all but ordered the other two around. Roman, even in his sleepy state, could pick up on Seth’s irritation. Dean on the other hand went along like nothing everything was normal.

They had gotten to their rental. All their luggage in the back. Roman automatically climbing into the backseat where he sprawled out as much as he could to go back to his own personal dream land. Dean casually sitting in the passenger with absolutely no care in the world. With a disgruntled grunt, Seth climbed into the driver’s seat.

Though he knew the hours of driving would wreak havoc on his knee, he was glad he had something to do for all those hours. Seth was not sure how his mind was going to go if he had nothing to do right now. He needed to keep himself busy. With the road in front of him, the wheel in his hands, and the car in his control, Seth would actually have a chance to distract himself from his treacherous thoughts.

That’s what he had thought. For some reason, while trying his best to drive them as carefully and as efficiently as he could, Seth had a particularly hard time ignoring the man who was seated right next to him. Like many of their interaction, this really shouldn’t feel as odd as it did. This was their usual seating. Roman snoring at the back, while Seth drove and Dean rode shotgun. This was normal, and yet Seth had trouble ignoring the presence that was seated right next to him.

Dean was doing absolutely nothing. He was just sitting there looking out the window. He wasn’t fidgeting in his seat. He wasn’t insisting on turning the radio on. He wasn’t annoyingly trying to play i-spy. Nope. He just sat there. Not a care in the world. It made Seth seethe in annoyance.

“Hey, minimart half a mile from here.” Dean spoke for the first time in like two hours.

“So?” Seth asked irritatedly.

“So, we gotta grab something to eat.” Dean pointed out, which only made Seth glare. “Listen you were the one who wanted to get on the road as quickly as possible. None of us got a chance to eat anything at the hotel. We just grab a couple of breakfast burritos to go.”

“Those things are disgusting.” They really weren’t all that bad, but Seth was desperate for anyway to go against Dean right about now. That included willing to ignore the growling in the pit of his empty stomach.

“Come on, we’ll eat them at the car. You won’t have to stop.” He insisted. “I’m gonna need something in me soon.” He spoke nonchalantly

Seth huffed at the double meaning of Dean’s words. The man could act dumb but he knew that Dean was more than capable of mind games to could screw a guy over. He had to admit though the coffee from earlier did nothing for his appetite. He was almost too stubborn to admit it.

“Fine.” He finally agreed and pulled over at the next minimart they found.

Seth stayed in the car while Dean made his way to the store. Seth couldn’t seem to stop himself from staring at the tall form walking away from him. The other man’s jeans looking a lot tighter and a lot more tattered than anything he has ever worn before. He even noticed a slight tear at the back of his thigh showing a sliver of soft skin just below his ass.

It made Seth blush and look away. He has really got to get some food in him. His vision was getting affected.

Dean had finally gotten back to the car with an armful of food. An assortment of burritos, snacks and drinks, all of which made Seth a little queasy but also made his stomach grumble hungrily.

Once they were back on the road Dean had gone ahead and had his breakfast burrito, not caring whether Seth nor Roman was having theirs just yet. Seth on the other hand resided himself to drinking a vitamin water, not really willing to let go of his ‘minimart-burritos-are-gross’ stance.

After a few minutes of driving he was slowly getting annoyed by the responsibility of having to focus on the road, especially when the guy on you passenger seat was busy slurping the hell out his breakfast burrito. He never expected any high end manners from his tag team partner but the way he was moaning around his food was damn near pornographic.

Seth mentally scolded himself for even putting the words porn and Dean Ambrose in the same sentence, even if it was only in his mind. But he couldn’t help it. Dean was moaning about his food like it was a damn Godsend and not some radioactive wrap of meat that might have been rotating in a barely working microwave in a minimart in the middle of nowhere. Like Dean really didn’t have go all out on the ‘ohhhs…’, and ‘ahhhh…’, and the ‘oh my God, I can’t believe how good this tastes in my mouth right now.’

Seth really wanted to shove something else in Dean’s mouth right now.

Again… Seth had to mentally scolded himself. That was not what he wanted, at least not the way the image flashed in his mind. Why that particular image flashed in his mind he doesn’t know, but he was sure it meant nothing. Imagining shutting you’re your best friend up by shoving something down his throat was not pornographic, it was not hot. It was nasty and violent and rough and hard…

Seth wanted to fucking drive off a cliff which was an impossibility when you were driving across the flatass lands of Kansas.

When he saw Dean finally ball up his burrito’s paper wrapping and unceremoniously throwing it out his passenger side window, Seth took a breath of relief. He was not sure what he was going to do if he had to spend another hour or so listening to Dean make anymore unnecessary sounds. Seth reprimanded him of his littering, which the other man chose to ignore.  He then realized that his relief came much too early when the blue eyed man pulled out something else from his little grocery bag.

“Used to love these when I was a kid.” Dean said with delight. “Couldn’t believe they still had them in there.”

Seth glanced in mild panic when he noticed what Dean had been talking about. Dean bought himself some candy. Not only that, but he had bought a lollipop. What was worse was Seth recognized it too.

“Is that a unicorn pop?” he asked rhetorically while he nervously tried to keep his eyes on twisted rainbow candy on a stick.

Dean only nodded and gave a big smug smile and proceeded to put more than half of the damn candy in his mouth. If Seth thought the burrito was gross then the 5 or so inches of colorful candy was going to be the death of him. Of all the goddamn sweets this asshole had to buy he just had to buy the gayest phallic piece of candy that he could find and started to suck on the damn thing.

Seth did his best to keep his eyes on the road. His knuckles grew bone white from the tight grip he kept on the wheel. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. His skin grew unbelievably warm for under the midwestern sun. His right foot bounced to one side while he gathered all the control he had to not step harder than he really should have. Seth can do this. He can do this. Whatever he did, just don’t look at Dean.

Of course that’s exactly what he did. Not only that he Seth looked over on the precise moment when Dean had shoved the whole damn thing in his mouth. The red, white, and blue coloring staining his thin soft looking lips making Seth think of a Fourth of July in the wrongest way possible. His dimples grew deeper as he hallowed his cheeks out and gave the lollipop a filthy wet suck. The unmistakable sound of the back of his throat straining as he let his jaw go slack.

Fucking hell Dean was a natural co-

_HONK!_

Seth swerved all too suddenly at the loud sound of the truck driving a little to closely behind them. The huge cargo truck swerving left and made his way around their own black SUV but not before giving Seth, the driver, the middle finger and a couple of choice vulgar words.

“What the fuck Seth?!” Roman woke from the sudden jostle.

Before Seth could say something in defense he heard Dean make a loud choking noise which should not have sounded as affecting as it did. Dean fell back in his seat, luckily still alive, but his unicorn pop sadly falling down on the carpeted passenger side floor.

For a second there all Seth could think about was the terrifying thought that his lust addled mind was going to cause their certain deaths. He and Roman dying in the car crash, while Dean would die with a damn lollipop stuck to the back of his throat.

Luckily, after giving himself a fairly strong hit to his chest and coughing for a bit Dean was more than perfectly alright.

“You ok Deano?” Roman asked worriedly as he rubbed the shoulder of his coughing friend.

“I’m ok man…” he croaked, his voice sounded a tiny bit rougher than usual, but Seth couldn’t find it in himself to really complain about that.

“I’m sorry, I-” he tried to apologize, genuinely apologize when he was cut off by Dean raising his hand.

“That motherfucker was an asshole…” Dean said before taking a drink of his water.

“Who?” the Samoan asked.

“Fucking truck driver just cut as off out of nowhere.” He added after his drink.

Seth wondered if Dean knew why he hadn’t realized the truck was even there. He wondered through his obvious enjoyment of his candy, had he noticed the his unflinching gaze towards him. He wondered why Dean would defend him when it was a more than fucking clear that Seth was losing his mind just from being less than five feet away from him.

After a few minutes of calming down, Roman seemed to have accepted that everything was in fact alright and laid back down to continue his sleep. Dean had bent down to pick up his lollipop which he, much like earlier with the burrito wrapper, threw it out the window unceremoniously. Only this time, Seth was more than let go of Dean’s littering ways. He was glad to be rid of the damn thing.

They drove in relative silence for the next couple of minutes. Seth focusing all his energy on the road while Dean once again just sitting there in his seat minding his own business, but now not causing any irrational irritation from the driver. Now, Seth's empty stomach seemed to fill with guilt not just from almost killing his friends, but because he had almost killed his friends because he was busy watching one of the said friends deep throat on a sugary treat. That same friend defending him when all Seth had been doing all morning was a be an absolute dick to him. Seth fidgeted,  not knowing what else to do.

Worriedly, Seth had seen Dean reach into his grocery bag again and pull one more item out from his grocery bag. He was starting to question which one had scared him most the shock from the truck nearly plowing them over or the anticipation of what Dean had in store for him.

Innocently, the other wrestler had actually taken out small plastic package that looked a little all too familiar. The thing looking more at home in his old lunch box rather than in a 30 year old wrestler’s rough looking hands.

“That a Hostess Cupcake?” Seth asked with a small smile on his lips.

“Yeah,” Dean smiled back. “Your favorite.”

The Armenian chuckled, remembering some night at some point mentioning loving those cupcakes since he was a kid. It was one of the most mundane things they had shared over drunk ramblings, and he was a little touched that Dean had actually remembered.

Maybe it was the fact that he had almost killed himself and his best friends. Maybe it was the thought of Dean buying him his favorite childhood cupcake. Maybe it was because Seth a bigger softie than wanted to admit, but some deep part in him saw this as a good sign. Maybe even a good enough sign to be messed up olive branch from the other man. Whatever it was, Seth was willing to take it if it meant everything goes back to normal.

“Thanks I-” He was just about to say and take the cake himself, but was somewhat surprised that the other man had opened it himself. “What are you doing?”

“Feedi’n you.” He answered simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Naw man.. you don’t have to, I-” he protested.

“Nonsense,” he cut him off again. “You’re driving. I mean you almost killed us a couple of minutes ago. You think I’m willing to risk that again?” he asked logically.

Which made Seth a little suspicious, but he was finally in some sort of good mood and he was not willing to let it go. So kept quiet as he watched the other man peeled off the wrapper off of the cupcake. He was even careful enough to not ruin the icing on top. He did his best to keep his fingertips from getting sticky from the chocolate and vanilla.

“I don’t know man.” He said.

“Aww.. come on Sethie. It’s just a cupcake.” He replied innocently as he held the dessert close to Seth’s mouth.

Smelling that nostalgic scent made Seth feel warm and homey. The cupcake looking so sweet and tasty. Though Seth had been driving close to six hours, something about the cupcake seemed to remind him of what it was like being in the 2nd grade and seeing those cupcakes in his school lunch. Seth was an absolute goner the moment Dean had pulled them out the bag.

While keeping his eyes on the road and his hands a bit steadier than they were earlier, Seth had leaned over to the other man’s side and inched his mouth closer to the sweet dessert. Just when he thought he’d finally get a bite, Dean had teasingly pulled the damn cupcake away missing his mouth at the last second. Him doing that for the first time was funny. The second time was little annoying. The third as a little frustrating, and Seth knew it was beginning to show, which only seemed to make the other man laugh a little more.

“Ok, ok.. fine… here you go.” He said right before he practically shoved half the cupcake in Seth’s open mouth.

“What the fuck man?” his laugh muffled by the cake in his mouth.

Fortunately, Seth hadn’t choked as badly on the cupcake than Dean had on his lollipop but the burst of sweet creaminess in his mouth was still a bit of a delightful surprise. Without looking at his rear view mirror, he was pretty sure he had half of the icing just hanging off his lips and beard. The feeling making him feel childish and carefree.

He took slow and deliberate chews of the dessert in his mouth. That sweet cakey goodness making him feel somewhat giddy. Just as he swallowed, he used the fingers on his right hand to wipe the icing away from his lips. Just as he was about to grab a couple of sheets of tissue paper to clean himself up, Seth felt a strong and confident grip wrapped around his wrist.

Dean’s fingers looked long and almost delicate wrapped around his pulse point. Catching his sight off guard, Seth could not look away from the other man. His expression towards Seth looked hot and calculating, almost predatory. He sat there frozen as Dean looked him straight in his eyes, then looked hungrily at his fingers and without warning took Seth’s icing coated index finger in his mouth almost as far as the lollipop had gone earlier. His pink lips wrapped around the very base of his third knuckle. His soft cheeks hollowed around it, the soft suction around his appendage feeling like it was sucking the air out of his lungs. Every bronze centimeter slowly revealed to slide out of his mouth, now clean off icing and wet from Dean’s spit. Until his mouth moved higher and higher to the very tip where he sinfully ran his tongue around his fingertip just before he gave it a shocking bite.

It was that that finally pulled Seth from this trance. He nearly jumped out of his seat, causing him to swerve the damn SUV again. And again causing Roman to jostle, this time a little bit harder against the backseat window.

“What the fuck!” Roman exclaimed. “Oh that is it! Stop the car.” He commanded.

Seth could not make his brain work enough to think of anything else than follow the instruction and stopped the car at the side of the road. His heart hammering under his chest. His blood coursing faster and faster sounding like ocean waves in his ears. Feeling as lost at sea as anyone could be in a car in the middle of Kansas with the devil that was Dean Ambrose sitting next to him.

“Get out!” Roman’s voice boomed.  
  
“What?” Seth asked dumbly.

“You heard me. Get out!” he repeated himself. “You clearly can’t drive properly, and I ain’t about to get concussed before we even reach the damn arena. So get out of the car. I’m driving!”

Seth’s jaw dropped at his friends clear agitation. Apologies dying on his tongue as he saw the older man climbed out of the backseat. Seth’s eyes quickly turning towards Dean who just sat there who looked like he hadn’t had the 2nd life threatening event happen to him in less than three hours. It fucking made Seth furious.

But that was suddenly halted by the hard knock on his window. Roman standing on the other side clearly taking the responsibility of driving from the Seth. He gave Dean one more scathing look before he huffed out of the car, pushing his way against the Samoan before he climbed in the backseat himself. Roman, for all his annoyance, climbed on to the driver seat as calmly as he could and checked on everything before he started the car again to continue their journey through the Midwest.

Seth sat there fuming. The last few seconds he had on that driver seat freezing, rewinding, and in constant replay in his head. It was like looking at a car crash, but oddly more devastating at how turned on and confused it had left Seth. He couldn’t believe he was stupid enough to fall for it. To believe Dean would just let go of it so easily. This man was petty and found entertainment in the cheapest of forms. He really shouldn’t have been so surprised that messing him up would not be his favorite form of entertainment.

When he had thought it was over, it was far from it.

As he sat there mentally throwing daggers in the back of the other man’s head, Seth was surprised he actually found himself one more reason to grow even more furious.

His eyes following the motion of Dean’s hand, that hand he had used to hold his wrist, now crept friendily over to Roman’s side where it gave the Samoan’s thigh a comforting and quick squeeze.

That definitely made Seth angry enough to wish he had actually crashed the car earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry this took so long.. but i have a fairly clear picture in my head of how this fic is gonna go and i might end it at the 5th chapter but i promise i'm gonna make it as good as i possibly can.  
> please be patient with me

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if anyone is interested in a part 2 and i'll will do my best to deliver as soon as possible... i'm thinking eventual smut but not just yet


End file.
